Es mucho más que Sexo
by EnterradoR
Summary: Cuando en tu vida sólo has conocido el odio, es difícil aceptar que tras el sexo puede existir algo mucho más grande... [¡Fic número 100, baby! Y obviamente tenía que ser de Dragon Ball Z ;D]


_¡Hola gente! Como ya puse en la sinopsis, este es mi fic número 100. Cuando empecé en este mundillo de los fanfics jamás de los jamases pensé que llegaría a este número, pero así fue xD. 100 historias, unas buenas y otras malas, la mayoría terminadas y otras todavía inconclusas, pero siempre poniéndole mucha pasión, eso sí que sí :D_

_Aunque últimamente ando más en el fandom de Naruto, obviamente el number 100 tenía que ir en la sección de DBZ, pues es, por lejos, el anime que más amo. Y es un vegebul porque es el ship que más me gusta en esta serie y también por ser la primera pareja de la cual escribí._

_Para esta historia me inspiré en dos fics míos Sasuhina que escribí para el fandom de Naruto, pero que ajustándolos me calzan perfectamente para el Vegebul también. No menciono a Trunks porque deseaba enfocarme únicamente en Vegeta y Bulma, así que pueden ubicar el fic en cualquier momento o tomarlo como un universo alterno. Agrego que está narrado en segunda persona, pues me parece una forma más íntima y novedosa de narrar en fics de un solo capítulo._

_Por último, quiero agradecer muchísimo a este fandom por toda la buena onda y la buena gente que conocí. Amigas que nunca olvido y que nunca olvidaré, aunque la mayoría ya estén prácticamente retiradas del mundo ficker. También muchísimas gracias a cada lectora y lector, tanto en este fandom como a los otros dos que me uní (Attack on Titan y Naruto), por los comentarios, halagos, críticas constructivas y destructivas, por el odio puro, por los favs, los follows y a todos quienes me han puesto entre sus autores favoritos. ¡Agradezco de todo corazón tanto apoyo! Y quizás esté más emocionado de la cuenta, pero llegar a 100 fics no es algo que suceda todos los días xD._

_Sin más que decir, ojalá les guste esta humilde historia. Hice lo mejor que pude ^^_

* * *

_**Es mucho más que Sexo**_

* * *

Aunque desde un principio intentaste evitarlo, terminaste enamorándote. Tuviste el primer indicio después de la inolvidable explosión en la cámara de gravedad que, por muy poco, casi lo termina matando. Te quedaste cuidándolo a un lado de su cama día tras día y noche tras noche. Era el enamoramiento que se cernía, inevitable, sobre ti.

Sin embargo, no fue el amor lo que unió tu destino al de Vegeta... había sido la piel, la química, el sexo. Basar una relación en aquello podía ser algo vacío, pero después de todo él era un saiyajin, así que, en medida de lo posible, evitabas ponerle exigencias puramente humanas. Él no te exigía nada, de modo que siempre tratabas de darle lo mismo de vuelta. Tenerlo a tu lado era más que suficiente. Por supuesto que ansiabas mucho más, ¿qué mujer enamorada no? Pero las cosas eran así y las aceptabas tal cual eran. Admitiste al sexo como el único vínculo como la chica liberal e independiente que eras. Pensaste que podías mantener bajo control tus emociones y mantener una relación puramente carnal sin más...

Pero te equivocaste.

No podías tener sólo sexo y ya. No alguien tan emocional como tú. Sí, aunque fueras una chica muy liberal, con cero prejuicios, siempre fuiste alguien apasionada y espontánea hasta decir basta. Por ello, acabaste como víctima de tus propios sentimientos e, impulsada por el vínculo creado por el sexo, terminaste amándolo inevitablemente.

Cuantas más veces se acuesten dos personas, mayores son las posibilidades de que al menos una de ellas termine enamorándose de la otra. Esto debido a que la conexión que forma el sexo entre dos cuerpos es tan potente que también puede terminar abarcando sus almas. De hecho, para muchos el sexo era la máxima expresión de un vínculo afectivo.

Al reflexionarlo, lo comprendiste completamente: Cuando se trata de sólo sexo, quien se enamora pierde. Y quien pierde termina malherido.

Y, lamentablemente, tú ya habías perdido desde un principio...

* * *

¿Cómo llegaron a necesitarse tanto sexualmente? Ni siquiera tú lo sabes. Y muy probablemente, ella tampoco.

En primer lugar la humana no te generó mayor interés, aunque aquello era algo común en ti. Tú eres así; alguien que sólo tiene significado como un poderoso príncipe saiyajin. Nada más te debe importar; nada más te debe interesar. No existe nada más para ti que lograr más poder, nada que no sea sustentar tu existencia en tu incuestionable odio a Kakarotto. Cualquier cosa que no involucre superarlo, no puede generarte interés.

Al menos eso creías tú...

Porque ella, paulatinamente, sí logró captar tu atención. Ella sí se ganó tu curiosidad y en ese momento no lograste advertir el peligro que tal afección te representaba. En este momento ignorabas que el primer paso para que una persona te importe es sentir curiosidad por ella. Si lo hubieras sabido, te habrías ahorrado todas las malditas contradicciones que esa maldita mujer terminaría provocándote. Te habrías ahorrado el huracán de molestas emociones y sentimientos que ahora implantaban dudas en tu mente.

A regañadientes, aquella curiosidad evolucionó hacia el siguiente nivel. Fuiste grabando en tu mente sus gestos de fuerte impronta, el matiz de su voz y el brillo excelso yacente en sus azulados ojos. Incluso fuiste preocupándote un poco por su bienestar. Y a cada día que pasaba, mayor magnitud fue alcanzando tu incipiente sentir. Inclusive llegaste al punto en que deseabas protegerla entre tus brazos de demonio. Pero ese es el gran problema: los brazos de un demonio no están hechos para proteger... están hechos para dañar. Para lastimar sin deudas de piedad.

Ella lo sabía perfectamente, mas, de alguna manera, vaticinó que tú sí eras capaz de sentir más que oscuridad. Y lamentablemente, para tu gran pesar, terminó acertando de lleno.

Y ahora mismo, de una manera que no logras evadir, toda tu frialdad está siendo vulnerada por esa fémina de brillantes cabellos y resplandecientes ojos de color cielo. Está debajo tuyo, a punto de recibirte en su interior mientras su mirada desprende múltiples reflejos que no logras entender. Y sientes que esa forma de mirar te consume de una forma que nunca más podrás olvidar en toda tu vida.

Ya lo tienes decidido: pronto te largarás del planeta Tierra. Te olvidarás de esa maldita mujer para centrarte únicamente en tu verdadero objetivo en la vida: ser el guerrero más fuerte de todos. Sin embargo, pese a tu intención de abandonar a Bulma para siempre, por alguna razón sientes que, aunque te vayas a los confines opuestos del universo, sus excepcionales ojos nunca dejarán tus pensamientos. Pero tienes que irte sí o sí, pues con ella tu existencia podría adquirir otro significado; ya no serías sólo alguien invadido por las ansias de vencer a tu eterno rival. Podrías sentir algo muy distinto, algo que deseas borrar de cuajo antes de que siquiera empiece.

Ella ya te ha dicho que te ama. Por supuesto, tú te has burlado de forma hiriente y has menospreciado esos frágiles sentimientos humanos, pero, de alguna maldita manera, anhelas descubrir lo que Bulma se empeña en enseñarte. Sin embargo, un demonio como tú no puede dar paso a estupideces sentimentales; no puede caer en algo en que sólo los débiles caen.

De pronto, su mirada te encandila y hace que tus células se vuelvan efervescentes. Quieres tocarla de una manera distinta esta vez, sin tu acostumbrada bestialidad desenfrenada. Quieres percibir el calor de sus mejillas en tus manos y brindarle suaves caricias; unas completamente impropias de ti.

¿Qué era lo que te estaba sucediendo? ¿Qué rayos te hizo esa bruja que imitaba a una mujer? ¿Qué conjuro te había lanzado para hacerte sentir cosas que no deberías sentir?

* * *

Tú lo miras anhelante y emocionada al mismo tiempo. Una ráfaga de emociones desbocadas y confusas se apodera de ti. Sabes muy bien lo que sientes por él, pero también sabes que es algo que no deberías sentir. Un lado de ti te grita que estar con él es un error que terminarás lamentando gravemente. El otro lado, empero, te grita que sigas adelante porque valdrá la pena totalmente.

¿A cuál de ambos presentimientos debes hacerle caso?

Suspiras al no tener una respuesta. Lo único que sabes es que lo amas. Lo amas con irremediable locura y no puedes evitarlo. Sientes fulgurante cariño porque él te lo hace sentir. Incluso sientes la tormenta que él sufre por debatirse entre amarte y odiarte.

Aunque para Vegeta no seas nada más que sexo, tú sí lo ves como algo más que un pedazo de carne. Por eso, en cada fogoso encuentro tú te entregas de una manera diferente a la de él. Tú sí te atreves a involucrar tus sentimientos sin miedo, puesto que eres Bulma Brief y puedes enfrentar cualquier cosa que la vida te arroje, incluso a un mercenario espacial asesino de mundos. Por eso quieres mancharte con su odio y purificarlo con tu amor. Tal vez sólo sea una tonta ilusión forjar expectativas en torno a él, pero a final de cuentas poco te importa. Quieres vivir, quieres sentir y amar sin restricciones. Y sabes muy bien que él, solamente Vegeta, es el hombre indicado para ti.

Locura desprende su felina mirada y no necesitas un espejo para saber que la tuya también. Cada vez que están juntos ambos conviven con la locura, con las ansias, con la demencia por el otro. Su peligrosa cercanía hace añicos tu racionalidad. Ni siquiera tú misma logras entender cómo ese hombre puede provocarte tantas cosas. Despierta en ti algo completamente diferente a lo que te sucedía con Yamcha. No lo entiendes, pero tampoco te fuerzas a entenderlo, pues con tu experiencia ya sabes que la ciencia no debe entrometerse en los sentimientos. Lo que sí entiendes es que la rudeza y salvajismo que exhala el semblante de ese hombre, te excita de una forma realmente incandescente.

Negada a pensar y determinada a sentir. Así quieres estar y así te hace sentir tu orgulloso príncipe. Ser tú y nadie más que tú es lo que te importa; desplegar tus virtudes y defectos sin temores. Ser libre de atavíos, de miedos y prohibiciones es lo que anhelas alcanzar. Tus impulsos te dicen que no hay tiempo para dilatar las cosas, no hay tiempo que perder. Es vivir ahora o nunca. Últimamente Vegeta siempre te amenaza con largarse muy lejos, pero tú vas a convencerlo, en cuerpo y alma, de que sí tienen un hermoso futuro juntos.

De pronto, recuerdas las numerosas discusiones sostenidas tanto bajo el sol como bajo la intimidad de la noche. Peleas que en vez de alejarlos, los acercaban más. Por supuesto, siendo Vegeta un guerrero, no se contenía la lengua en nada. Muchos dichos hirientes te prodigó, pero incluso aquellos terminaron atrayéndote como néctar a una abeja. ¿Por qué fue así? Porque te diste cuenta que Vegeta no conoce nada más que hacer daño. Ese fue su destino durante toda su vida y pretende que siga siendo así en el futuro. Intenta hacerte daño porque no conoce otra forma de relacionarse. Él sólo sabe actuar de esa forma, pero tú puedes enseñarle que hay mucho más por conocer. Tú sabes que él puede ser alguien mucho mejor de lo que es. Eres fuerte, tan fuerte como él, y no tienes ningún miedo de tomar el desafío de amarlo y enfrentarlo porque tú no sucumbirás ni ante él ni ante nadie. Porque eso harás al final, domarás al príncipe saiyajin.

¡Lo domarás aunque sea lo último que hagas!

* * *

La has intentado lastimar una y otra vez, empero, esa mujer sigue desafiándote; indómita, salvaje. Te enfrenta como si estuviese a tu altura... ¡una simple humana! La detestas por creerse más de lo que es, pero también te atrae de una manera inmensurable. Y te odias porque comienzas a necesitarla y a recordarla de tanto en tanto. Cuando no está cerca, extrañas su manera desafiante de hablarte al tiempo que pone sus manos en jarras. La odias, la detestas, pero también sabes que sientes algo más por ella. Tratar de dañarla es tu manera de intentar cortar el vínculo que has formado con ella, pero Bulma no cede. No cede porque es demasiado fuerte como para dejarse amedrentar.

No puedes evitarlo: ella ha generado algo increíble en tu interior.

Porque tiene un corazón ella ríe.

Porque tiene un corazón ella sufre.

Porque tiene un corazón alberga esperanzas en tu persona.

Y porque tiene un corazón quiere amarte como si no existiera un mañana.

Tu órgano vital, en cambio, ha palpitado odio desde el mismísimo día que naciste. Pero quieres obtener un corazón diferente a través de Bulma...

¡No, maldita sea! ¡No quieres eso!

Sus luceros te miran expresando calor, deseo, pasión. Todo amalgamado en un sentimiento inexplicable. Palpita por todos sus poros aquella ridícula palabra de cuatro letras llamada amor. Ese invento humano para darle una falsa profundidad al sexo y sentirse menos animales de lo que realmente son. Quieres pensar eso, lo gritas en tu mente para convencerte de ello. Quieres mentir hasta transformar la mentira en una verdad. Pero, por más que lo intentas, no lo consigues. Sientes algo más que deseo por ella. Y ardes en furia porque ya no tienes el control. Ya no sientes la seguridad brindada por tu incombustible misantropía. Ahora te sientes como un barco a la deriva. Incluso un temor a lo desconocido te asalta. Temor de amarla, temor de cambiar tu esencia corrompida por el odio.

Pensamientos oscuros recurren a menudo e invaden tu mente energúmena. Dañarla, herirla, incluso la idea de matarla se te antoja muy tentadora. Y a pesar de ansiar todas esas cosas, no puedes hacerlas. No puedes porque sabes perfectamente que ya es demasiado tarde; que si la perdieras sufrirías. Y eso te indigna, te molesta, ¡te enfurece!

Es la ira quien te inyecta ansias de castigarla de una manera incluso más salvaje de lo habitual. Azotarla por el pecado de ser tan testaruda y decidida. Ninguna mujer humana debería ser así. ¡Ninguna! Pero ella lo es y te ha atrapado en su maldita red de seducción. No tienes escapatoria, porque, a final de cuentas, ella resultó ser la cazadora y tú la maldita presa.

Te enardece pensarlo así, mas sabes que es la verdad. Aunque intentas negarlo, aunque tratas de proclamar a los cuatro vientos lo contrario, lo cierto es que la necesitas a tu lado.

Si no te vas, si no la abandonas ahora, lucharás por ella. Esa mujer te invadirá y te cambiará irremediablemente. Te contaminará con su cariño y arruinará tu oscuridad. Terminarás abandonando tu ser actual. Y no habrá vuelta atrás.

Esa mujer será tu maldita perdición...

¿O tal vez sea tu salvación?

Por ella, terminarías enfrentando al universo entero si es necesario. E incluso te derrotarías a ti mismo, que es todavía peor.

Finalmente, has comprendido el significado de aquel corazón del que te hablaba ella. Ese corazón surgió en ti como un tóxico veneno que te hace reverberar emociones y traicionar tus propias lealtades. El corazón que ella te insertó te está permitiendo sentir por primera vez algo desconocido, pero completamente adictivo. Irremisiblemente, Bulma se ha convertido en alguien muy importante en tu vida. Más allá de tu odio, más allá de tu sed de venganza contra Kakarotto. Más allá de cualquier cosa que exista. Ella te es importante porque se te ha metido en el alma y ya no puedes remediarlo.

Contemplas, extasiado, su bello cuerpo de mujer. Sus deliciosos senos te hipnotizan cual luna llena a un lobo. Por primera vez estás a un tris de poseerla de una manera completamente diferente; una que sabes perfectamente que no significará sólo sexo. ¡Y no quieres infectarte con malditos sentimientos indignos de un saiyajin!

—Dime, ¿de verdad crees que yo terminaré sintiendo esa tontería que llamas amor?

Ella te mira reflejando curiosidad. Luego sus ojos adquieren otra tonalidad; una que no logras dilucidar, porque no tienes que entenderla... tienes que sentirla.

—Sé muy bien que ya me amas —escuchas claramente la emoción que la sobrecoge; misma que se presenta en su faz hasta el punto máximo—. Y sé que también dejarás tu odio atrás porque yo te ayudaré a hacerlo —te dice tan valiente como siempre—. Vegeta... te amo tanto que nunca podrías imaginártelo.

Y te derrota completamente. Sí, te derrota con algo peor que cualquier Final Flash.

Sólo evocar tu orgullo hace que tu semblante conserve su frialdad de siempre, pero tus ojos temblorosos delatan que sus palabras te han llegado a lo más profundo. Tú sólo quieres lastimarla y ella, en cambio, sólo quiere amarte.

—¡Tonterías humanas! ¡El amor es un invento ridículo! —vociferas tu furia al tiempo que te levantas de la cama y caminas en dirección a la puerta de la habitación. Por alguna razón que no logras entender, sus palabras te han quitado las ganas de follar.

Seguramente ella es invadida por el asombro, pero ni siquiera te dignas a mirarla. Abres la puerta y la cierras con una fuerza que incluso la desencajó del umbral.

—¡Maldita humana patética! —le gritas a todo volumen mientras te diriges a la puerta de salida para irte de una vez por todas. Quieres agregar más palabras ponzoñosas, pero detienes tu lengua porque te puede traicionar. Estás enfurecido con ella, pero más lo estás contigo mismo por permitir que esas malditas palabras se adentraran en tu corazón.

Esas palabras te emocionaron de verdad...

* * *

Has quedado completamente estupefacta. Anonadada, asombrada, confundida. Eres un caos desde la raíz de tus cabellos hasta la punta de tus pies. ¿Qué había pasado? Estaban a punto de vivir un nuevo encuentro sexual, pero el hombre que amas lo detuvo todo al último momento. Se levantó y se marchó vociferando maldiciones.

Atónita, quedaste. Ese hombre impredecible nunca dejará de sorprenderte. ¿Qué le sucedió? ¿Qué?

Un torbellino de emociones inconexas hacen presa de tus pensamientos. Estás tan confundida que ni siquiera atinas a reaccionar. No sabes qué hacer. No sabes cómo anular tu impresión. Tus neuronas se desconectaron unas de otras y les está costando enlazarse para lograr pensamientos coherentes. Sientes un nudo en tu cerebro, uno que debes desatar ya mismo. Reúnes todo tu enfoque en lograrlo y por fin comienzas a pensar lúcidamente, aunque tu cuerpo todavía no se da por enterado: sigue en la cama cual estatua. Sin embargo, pronto decides que no dejarás que el amor de tu vida se escape así de fácil.

Te pones de pie y tu semblante se vuelve más recto que nunca, señal de tu prodigiosa entereza. Te pones rápidamente el brasier y la blusa. Ajustas de mejor manera tu falda y por un segundo estiras las arrugas sólo por costumbre e inercia, pues realmente no te importa en nada tal asunto. Te calzas tus pantuflas y entonces te sientes lista para ir a por él.

Te acercas a la puerta dando un par de suspiros para calmar en algo tu respiración. Tratas de abrirla de la manera acostumbrada, pero está desencajada, de modo que tienes que dar un gran empujón con tu hombro para que te ceda el paso. Caminas conjurando resolución, pues algo en tu corazón te dice que esta vez cumplirá su amenaza de irse muy lejos de ti; que se irá esta misma noche. Al pensarlo, te largas a correr por el pasillo como si no hubiera un mañana.

Vas a detenerlo. Tienes que hacerlo. Hablarás con él y le harás ver el tremendo error que está cometiendo.

Mientras tus piernas son impulsadas por tu alma, piensas en que deberás ser incluso más fuerte de lo acostumbrado. Él será hiriente, te dirá cosas dañinas para alejarte. Estás muy segura que lo hará y por eso debes ser fuerte para enfrentarlo. Más fuerte de lo que nunca has sido.

¡Lucharás porque lo amas con todo lo que tienes!

Llegas antes de que abra la puerta principal para marcharse. En la sala de estar te pones por delante suyo, respiras profundo y te preparas para la inminente y feroz diatriba que dará inicio; para la intensa batalla que sostendrás muy pronto contra él. Una de alma contra alma. Una de la verdad contra la mentira. Una de amor contra odio. Y tú vas a ganar. Tú lo convencerás de que son el uno para el otro.

—¡Vegeta, detente ahí!

—¡Déjame en paz, maldita! —le escuchas decir al instante con un odio supremo, mientras te sobrepasa para continuar su camino hacia la salida. Entonces lo sabes con certeza: cumplirá su amenaza y se irá esta misma noche muy lejos de ti. Por ende, tu corazón se estruja de inmediato. Sientes como si él te lo estuviera destrozando entre sus manos en este mismo instante.

No le pedirás que se quede, mucho menos le suplicarás. A Vegeta jamás hay que rogarle, hay que enfrentarlo y eso lo tienes muy claro porque tú lo conoces mejor que nadie. Sabes perfectamente lo que debes hacer para frenarlo. Sólo se detendrá si apelas a su hombría. Sólo lo hará si realizas un ataque directamente a su orgullo.

No haces ningún esfuerzo para que tu voz no tambalee; emergerá tan segura y desafiante como siempre.

—Nunca pensé que fueras tan cobarde, Vegeta.

El ulterior gruñido gutural te hace saber rápidamente que él reaccionó a tu provocación. Sabías que tocando su orgullo lo haría; ya lo conoces demasiado bien. Se voltea con un movimiento violento y te encaja sus negros ojos enfurecidos.

—¿A quién llamas cobarde? ¡Maldita terrícola insolente! —te vocifera de una manera endiablada.

Pero no te vas a dejar atemorizar, ¡no! De hecho, ni siquiera dudas en increparlo nuevamente:

—¡A ti te lo digo! ¡Eres un cobarde por no aceptar lo que sientes por mí!

La dura y decisiva batalla ha comenzado. ¿Quién de los dos ganará la guerra entre el amor y el odio?

* * *

Ella ha proferido algo que te violenta hasta las raíces. Te ha llamado cobarde. Entonces cierras tu puño; incluso piensas en golpearla repetidas veces. Sabes que nunca lo harías, jamás de los jamases, pero a veces esa mujer se vuelve tan fastidiosa que las ganas de darle una gran tunda no te faltan. Lo que no contendrás será tu agresividad verbal; vas a ser el demonio, el malvado, el más maldito de todos. Vas a sacar lo peor de ti para destruir ese estúpido amor que dice sentir por ti. Que se dé cuenta, de una vez por todas, que tú no le convienes.

Bulma da varios pasos más hasta ponerse por delante de ti. Cuando cumple su propósito se gira y te encara a la vez que pone sus manos en las caderas. Como si fuera una guerrera saiyajin, te clava con firmeza su singular mirada; esa que siempre te ha llamado la atención.

—¿Por qué diablos huyes? —la escuchas decir un sentido reclamo —. ¿Por qué tratas de escapar de mí? —te espeta con voz serena, pero muy firme. La voz de alguien que sabe que tiene la razón de su parte. No necesita gritarla, sabe que tiene la razón. Esa es la impresión que te genera; una de total seguridad y confianza en sus propios argumentos.

Tu lengua chasquea sin que te des cuenta. Ella tiene razón después de todo. ¿Por qué dejaste que ella se te incrustara en el corazón si al final tirarías todo por la borda? Cómo careces de un argumento que resulte sólido, acudirás a la respuesta más fácil de todas.

—No tengo por qué darte explicaciones. No eres nada mío. No somos novios, no somos prometidos, no somos esposos, no somos nada. No te debo ninguna explicación, maldita mujer.

—Te equivocas —asevera asertiva—. Quizá no tengamos un título que defina nuestra relación, pero tampoco lo necesitamos porque sabes muy bien que sientes algo muy fuerte por mí. Me amas inclusive. ¿Por qué no eres sincero, Vegeta? ¿Yo no merezco tu sinceridad? Después de todo lo que hemos vivido juntos, ¿no la merezco? —su voz no puede evitar vibrar por la emoción.

—No. No te mereces nada de mí —le arrojas tu veneno verbal sin piedad.

—Pues no te dejaré tranquilo hasta que aceptes de una vez por todas lo que sientes en tu corazón. ¡Hazte hombre de una vez y acepta que me amas!

—¡Cállate! —contestas enfurecido. Después aprietas tanto tus dientes que pareces tener la intención de trizarlos —. Jamás me rebajaría a sentir algo por una vulgar humana. Una mujer insolente, incorregible.

—Pues así te gusto, ¿o lo vas a negar? —alzó su mentón de manera petulante.

—Bah, eras la única hembra que tenía a mano —desdeñas con el único fin de menoscabarla, de menospreciarla, aunque sabes muy bien que esa mujer transforma todas tus dañosas palabras en suaves brisa de primavera. Así es ella y precisamente por su fortaleza es que terminaste sintiendo algo más profundo. ¡Maldición!

—En vez de mentirte a ti mismo, acepta lo que sientes por mí de una vez. Ábreme tu corazón y verás que seremos felices. Te juro que será así, te juro que nunca te arrepentirás de esto —se te acerca y toma tu diestra suavemente. Lo hace sin ningún temor a que rechaces el contacto. Decidida y segura como siempre.

En este mismo instante echas de menos tus guantes, pues ellos habrían evitado que el calor de esa mano se propague por la tuya. Ahora mismo sentir su piel te quema como fuego del infierno, de modo que rompes el contacto violentamente, como si fuera un ser repugnante que te contaminará con su bondad. Por supuesto, ella no se sorprende con tu accionar. Te conoce demasiado bien.

—No jures en vano —le adviertes entredientes—. La vida da muchas vueltas y el futuro es incierto. Prometer algo al calor de las emociones no es inteligente. El amor que tanto pregonas es voluble y volátil. En cambio el odio es mucho mejor como motor de vida: sólo depende de ti.

—El odio sólo te llevará a un camino de dolor y soledad. El amor, al contrario, te brindará mucha felicidad.

—Pues ahora no estoy viendo en ti esa gran felicidad que dices —arrojas de manera mordaz y le haces ver, de brillante manera, que el amor también puede causar mucho dolor.

Bulma recibe el golpe; su silencio lo demuestra. Tu curiosidad te lleva a escrutarla y, pese a todo, te sientes increíblemente atraído por ella. Como si tú fueras un metal y ella un poderoso imán.

—Yo sé muy bien que el amor también puede ser muy doloroso... pero creo firmemente que vale la pena. La felicidad que brinda es demasiado maravillosa como para desecharla por miedo al dolor que pueda causar. Dime, Vegeta, ¿acaso no has sido feliz conmigo durante todo este tiempo?

—No —le niegas rotundamente—. Jamás sería feliz con una humana miserable. Yo no puedo sentir más que odio. Esa es la única e irrefutable verdad.

—Puedes sentir mucho más que odio. ¡Mucho más! —se atreve a exclamar, tan fuerte y valiente como siempre.

—Silencio —le ordenas de manera tajante—. Tú no me conoces realmente. Sólo has visto una parte de mí, pero, si conocieras mi verdadero yo, el amor que sientes se evaporaría en tan solo un instante. Nunca me viste torturando a mis víctimas, nunca me viste divirtiéndome y gozando con cada asesinato que cometía. ¡Tú no sabes quien realmente soy!

Se produce un silencio. Sólo alteradas respiraciones se oían.

—Vegeta... siempre me has tratado de humana patética y débil, pero me parece que tú eres más débil que yo —la escuchas decir con total seguridad.

¿Esa mujer pretendía enfurecerte? Claramente no sabía de lo que eres capaz en ese estado.

—¿Pero qué dices, maldita insolente? —vomitas tu indignación a la vez que aprietas los puños como si quisieras golpearla.

—Lo que escuchaste —ratifica lo dicho sin dudas—. En el fondo tienes miedo de amar, de quedar vulnerable porque todavía tienes el primitivo pensamiento de que los sentimientos te hacen débil. Pero en el fondo sabes que no es así, sabes que Goku te ha demostrado un sinfín de veces que es al contrario, que los sentimientos motivan a ser incluso más fuerte de lo que ya eres. Pero te rehúsas a aceptarlo por ese orgullo de mierda que tienes.

—Te equivocas —le dices tranquilamente, pues su argumento te parece una total tontería —. No es miedo a que los sentimientos me vuelvan débil. No seas ridícula. Yo soy Vegeta, el príncipe saiyajin —le lanzas el noble título que prueba tu excepcional alcurnia. Aquella de la cual estás tan orgulloso — y yo jamás siento miedo. Mucho menos por esa estupidez que llamas amor.

—Entonces dime por qué diablos huyes. ¿Por qué quieres abandonarme?

—¡Porque te odio! Me provocas un asco terrible. ¿No te das cuenta, mujer del demonio?

—Bueno, del odio al amor hay un solo paso —contrarresta ella.

—¡Argh! Qué mujer más exasperante. Maldito sea el día que te conocí, Bulma.

—En cambio yo sí bendigo el día en que te conocí, Vegeta. Gracias a ti soy incluso más fuerte que antes; gracias a ti me he sentido más viva que nunca; gracias a ti sé cuanto puedo llegar a sentir realmente... pero no creas que para mí fue fácil. También me costó un mundo aceptar que te amaba, aunque lo acepté finalmente. Ahora es tu turno de hacerlo.

Tras sus intensas palabras, un pequeño mutismo logra acomodarse entre los labios femeninos. Miras sus ojos azules y la determinación que arrojan te absorbe como un agujero negro lo hace con la luz.

—Bulma —dices su nombre fieramente—, soy un demonio que ha acabado con civilizaciones enteras, ¿no te das cuenta que detesto esta vida repleta de paz y aburrimiento? Entiende que si sigo aquí, un día todo mi odio estallará y tú serás la primera en sufrir las terribles consecuencias.

Se te acerca con un par de pasos y alza más su mirada; su mentón se sostiene firmemente. El ángulo casi paralelo que forma respecto al tuyo, evidencia todavía más la similitud de alturas que existe entre ustedes.

—¿No te das cuenta? Incluso quieres protegerme de ti mismo porque me amas. Pero yo no necesito ser protegida. No soy una niña, soy una mujer. Una mujer que quiere estar contigo porque te ama con todo lo que tiene.

—Pero yo no siento por ti esa estupidez que llamas amor. Ni ahora, ni nunca —le dices sin ningún titubeo, pues tienes la seguridad que nunca caerías en semejante bajeza —. El amor son tonterías humanas, algo asqueroso que sólo criaturas tan patéticas como ustedes pudieron inventar. Si realmente sintiera algo por ti yo no dudaría en quedarme a tu lado, pero no quiero hacerlo. Si realmente sintiera algo por ti yo no me iría: yo cambiaría mi odio por ti. Eso es lo que, según tú, haría un hombre enamorado, ¿verdad? Pues yo no estoy dispuesto a hacerlo ni por ti ni por nadie.

—No lo haces porque tienes miedo. Sólo por eso —pretendes replicar airadamente, pero ella continúa rápidamente antes de que lo hagas—. No quieres amarme porque tienes miedo de abrir tu corazón. Y si te vas para protegerme a mí, no te preocupes porque cualquier cosa dañosa que tú me arrojes yo la voy a superar. Quiero estar contigo sin importar el qué.

Otro silencio se produce. Durante aquel intervalo escuchas el canto de un grillo; quizás está llamando alguna pareja que lo acompañe. ¿Estaría ese bicho tan solo como tú te sientes? Te parece increíble que un insecto te haga pensar esto, pero la mente suele ser caprichosa: podrías hacer añicos tu soledad en este mismo momento, pero sigues rehusándote. ¿Por qué te niegas tanto a ser feliz? Ella está preparada para luchar contra tu demonio interno con todas sus fuerzas. La ves segura, firme. ¿Por qué no intentarlo? ¿Por qué no llevar una vida pacífica en este planeta?

—Si ahora no quisiste follar —prosigue ella de repente— es porque estás empezando a sentir algo más que sexo y no te sientes preparado para entregarte —abres tus ojos desmesuradamente por la gran sorpresa que te ha propinado—. Sí, porque sabes que me entregarás tu alma también. Por eso te da miedo. Te da miedo formar conmigo una conexión tan gigantesca que nunca podrás olvidar. Abrir tu alma y quedar vulnerable ante mí. No te sientes preparado para formar una conexión así. Y creo que eso es lo que tanto te asusta y te enfurece al mismo tiempo.

—No digas tonterías. Yo soy un saiyajin, ¡el príncipe saiyajin! —le vociferas con una rabia tremenda—. Nunca sentiría esas tonterías humanas. ¿Miedo a entregarse? ¡Patrañas!

Ella priva a sus labios de una respuesta, pero no porque asienta. Sabes que está buscando las palabras precisas para refutarte. Cuando finalmente lo logra, escuchas su voz nuevamente.

—Eres un saiyajin, pero, antes que eso, eres un ser que también puede sentir. También tienes derecho a sentir miedo, también tienes derecho a dudar. También tienes derecho a sentirte débil alguna vez. No eres un demonio ni una máquina. Eres alguien que también tiene derecho a sentir. ¡Que también puede sentirse vulnerable!

—Qué ridiculez —profieres instantáneamente, expresando la verdad de tus palabras a través de las facciones—. Hablas desde tu perspectiva humana y aplicas lo que tú sientes a mi persona. Tú y yo somos muy diferentes. Y en la cama hombres y mujeres también somos muy distintos, así que mejor cállate de una vez. No quiero escuchar más estupideces.

—Vegeta, no tienes que demostrarme siempre lo macho que eres. No tienes que ser el más fuerte de todos conmigo. Confía en mí, por favor. Yo quiero apoyarte, endulzar lo amargo que hay en tu vida. Que compartamos nuestros miedos y debilidades sin temores. —Luego, tras dar un par de profundos suspiros, agrega—: Y yo no creo que hombres y mujeres seamos distintos cuando es el amor lo que nos une. Es el mismo sentimiento después de todo.

Ahí estaba de nuevo su maldita testarudez; aflorando en sus labios como un elíxir de nobleza.

—No perderé mi tiempo en tonterías —rechazas tajante, pues no te dejarás engatusar—. Digas lo que digas y hagas lo que hagas, me marcharé igualmente.

Para enfatizar todavía más tu intención, comienzas a caminar en dirección a la puerta que está a sólo unos cuantos metros de ti. Te irás y nada te detendrá. Tenga o no tenga la razón en sus razonamientos, tú no retractarás tu decisión.

—Por lo menos dime cuando vas a volver —te exige ella, con voz tambaleante que demuestra abiertamente su miedo a perderte. La que te hace recordar que, a pesar de ser Bulma quien tienes en frente, también puede sufrir.

—Nunca —aseguras con notable regocijo.

Ella se te acerca, tomándote del brazo firmemente para detenerte. Luego se pone delante de ti como intentando ser un muro imposible de atravesar.

—No voy a dejar que te vayas.

Tú esbozas instantáneamente una sonrisa llena de ironía.

—Oh, ¿y qué pretende hacer la señorita para detenerme? ¿Hacerme una zancadilla? —dijo con absoluta sorna.

—No, mono estúpido; esto es lo que haré.

Un segundo después de su anuncio, toma tus mejillas entre sus manos, te acerca su rostro y une sus labios a los tuyos al mismo tiempo que cierra los ojos. Ya se han besado muchísimas veces, pero siempre en situaciones de cama, jamás fuera de lo sexual. El beso que ahora estás recibiendo es uno más extraño, más puro, más sentimental. Su lengua no te devora como otras veces, sino que acaricia la tuya con una dulzura sublime. Es un beso tan distinto a todos los anteriores que da la impresión de ser el primero entre ustedes. Te gusta tanto que, a pesar de tu intento de invocar frialdad congelante, le devuelves el beso de la misma manera que ella. Una suave, una inaudita para alguien como tú. Te olvidas de todo durante el lapso que dura la muestra de cariño bucal; ni siquiera te percatas que tus manos acarician su espalda con movimientos mucho más tenues de lo normal. Tras incontables segundos que distorsionaron el tiempo, tomas noción de lo que estás haciendo y separas tus labios de ella en forma vehemente.

—No me convencerás con un beso, ni con sexo, ni con nada —farfullaste sorprendido por lo recién sucedido, mientras evocas tu inmenso orgullo para no caer en la tentación que era capaz de crearte esa maldita fémina.

—¿Todavía no lo entiendes, Vegeta? —te espeta rápidamente; luego se da una pausa para normalizar su respiración—. Me acabas de demostrar que lo que sentimos el uno por el otro es mucho más que sexo. ¡Mucho más! ¿Crees que si otra mujer te besara sentirías lo mismo que ahora? No, Vegeta. Nunca sentirías por nadie lo que por mí sí. El único problema es que tu cerebro es demasiado bruto para admitir que me amas con toda tu alma.

—Estás loca —te atañes a decir la afirmación más simple de todas. El fragor del asombro todavía te invade y tu lengua acusa las consecuencias.

—Si estoy loca es porque tú me vuelves así.

—¡Bah! ¡Tonterías de mujer!

No quieres seguir hablando porque ella no te escuchará. La maldita es tan terca como tú; a veces llegas a pensar que incluso más. Lo único que puedes hacer es irte sin más. Simplemente la dejarás atrás y ya. El momento de irse ha llegado y es inevitable.

—Ahora quítate de mi camino o tendré que hacerlo a la fuerza.

No habrá palabras de despedida. No habrá emocionadas miradas ni sentimientos desbordándose a flor de piel. No habrán vomitivas tonterías cursis. Si intenta detenerte la harás a un lado sin piedad. Sin embargo, antes de que des siquiera un paso, ella interrumpe decididamente tu intención.

—Si te quieres ir, vas a tener que golpearme. Será la única forma de que me saques de tu camino.

Te amenaza así porque sabe que nunca te atreverías a ponerle una mano encima de esa forma. Lo sabe perfectamente. Sin embargo, sin que ella ni siquiera se de cuenta, tú ya estás abriendo la puerta en menos de un milisegundo.

—Humana lenta —le dices con desdeño total.

Sólo cuando cuando ella oye tu voz consigue reaccionar. Había pasado menos de un segundo, pero rápidamente asimila lo veloz que puedes llegar a ser.

—¡Vegeta, quédate conmigo! —grita su frustración a través de un imperioso llamado. Fue más una orden que una petición.

Por algún motivo te detienes. Te impacta escuchar tanta emoción en su voz. Te giras un poco para mirarla de soslayo. Te sorprende ver que su emoción ha provocado algunas lágrimas que, brillantes, se sostienen en sus ojos. Bulma es una mujer muy fuerte, llorar no es algo que haga comúnmente. Ni siquiera ahora lo está haciendo, pero está sufriendo y lo sabes. Lo puedes leer en sus ojos como si ellos fueran un libro abierto de enormes letras. Y entonces, sin poder evitarlo, algo se remueve en tu fuero interno.

—Si lloras, te mataré —le adviertes con tu voz más siniestra. Aquella que pondría a temblar a cualquier enemigo.

—¿Por qué?

La pregunta te sorprende tanto que callas tu lengua viperina.

—¿Te duele verme sufriendo, verdad? —argumenta con seguridad.

—No.

—¡Sabes que sí, maldita sea! ¡Y a mí también me duele que te cierres tanto, que no aceptes mi ayuda, que no quieras aceptar mi amor!

—¡Cállate! Tú no me conoces realmente. En vez de amarme deberías temerme. Sentir pavor ante mi presencia. Tú no sabes nada de mí. No sabes quién realmente soy.

—Claro que sé quien eres.

Tú te ríes enseguida. No es una risa que necesites fingir; es una auténtica que brota desde el fondo de tu alma oscura. Esa mujer cree conocerte, pero se equivoca. Ella nunca presenció tu verdadera maldad.

—¿Sabías que disfruté mucho torturando a mis víctimas antes de matarlas? —le adviertes con una pregunta—. Cortaba brazos, piernas, sacaba ojos, sólo para divertirme y ver cuanto dolor eran capaces de soportar —siseas impregnando tu ser de maléfico odio—. Si hubieras visto todo lo que hice, el amor que tanto pregonas se esfumaría en menos de un segundo. Estarías temblando de terror ahora mismo —ensombreces tu voz, imprimiéndole un cariz perturbador al tiempo que la miras con maldad destellando en tus negros orbes. Te acercas lentamente, avizorándola como un depredador intimidando a su futura víctima. Quieres atemorizarla, mostrarle sin velos toda la oscuridad que todavía yace en ti. Que te vea en toda tu malignidad desatada.

Ella, por un pequeño momento, te mira con sorpresa reflejada en sus llamativos ojos. Incluso hay un claro destello de temor. Sin embargo, no se deja intimidar. Reúne fuerzas a través de un profundo suspiro y te vuelve a encajar su determinación, expresándola a través de cada gota de su semblante.

—Todo lo que hiciste fue horrible, no creas que lo ignoro o que no me lo he cuestionado. Tengo de pareja a un asesino y no creas que para mí ha sido fácil... —su voz suena tan triste, tan amargada, que algo se conmueve dentro de ti inevitablemente —. Sin embargo, yo no soy quien para juzgarte. No puedo usar mi moral humana con alguien que ni siquiera es humano. Provienes de una cultura completamente diferente, eres un extraterrestre que lo único que conoció en su vida fue el odio. Yo cuando era niña le eché sal a caracoles y los veía retorcerse mientras morían. Eso también es maldad porque yo era una ignorante del dolor ajeno cuando éste provenía de seres supuestamente inferiores. ¿Cómo podría juzgarte entonces, si tú al resto de seres los considerabas sólo como insectos? Todos en este mundo hemos cometido errores y pecados, algunos más graves que otros, pero pienso firmemente que nuestros errores pasados no tienen por qué marcar nuestro futuro cuando ya eres alguien diferente, alguien que aprendió de sus pecados. Desde que estás en mi casa, yo no te he visto lastimar a absolutamente nadie. Sinceramente, creo que ya estás cansado de hacerlo. Yo sé que en el fondo eres bueno, Vegeta. Sé que ahora lo eres. Y creo firmemente que el pasado no define a una persona; lo definen sus actos, su presente.

Te deja enmudecido; total y absolutamente callado. La emoción que despliega es fulminante, arrolladora, invasiva. Tu corazón se retuerce ante esa mirada que sostiene lágrimas. Pese a todo, ella sigue insistiendo en amarte...

¿Por qué no puedes hacer tú lo mismo?

—Así que te lo reitero —prosigue ella con total decisión—: tu pasado define quien fuiste, pero no tiene por qué definir tu presente y tu futuro. Si tú quieres que el pasado te condene por siempre es porque tú lo decides así, porque no tienes la valentía y bondad suficiente para cambiar. Pero yo sé, en el fondo de mi alma y con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón, que tú sí eres valiente y que sí tienes la bondad necesaria para torcer el destino; que tú sí puedes forjarte un destino diferente al que te dicta tu sangre saiyajin. Uno que esté lleno de paz y de felicidad...

Por sus palabras, te das cuenta que Bulma no está luchando sola. Está siendo ayudada por aquel ente llamado amor. Es el amor por ti quien la impulsa a superar todas sus barreras. Entonces te das cuenta cuán fuerte es aquel sentimiento opuesto al odio.

—¿Sabes cuantas veces he pensado en hacerte pedazos, en herirte, dañarte de verdad? —espetas tu maldad con una pregunta—. Mientras tú piensas en amarme, yo un sinfín de veces he pensado en hacerte sufrir como nunca lo has hecho. Incluso muchas veces he pensado en matarte. ¿Crees que eso es amar?

Un nuevo silencio se hace monarca del ambiente. Sin embargo, no logras atisbar dudas en su mirada. Y si realmente las tiene, entonces no las está demostrando. Seguramente, ahora está buscando las palabras precisas que logren contactar tu cerrado corazón. Pero sabes que nada de lo que te diga te hará cambiar. Absolutamente nada. Finalmente, su rebelde voz femenina rompe la dictadura del silencio.

—Pero no me has dañado —asevera de forma tan asertiva que te acalla inevitablemente—. Yo sé muy bien que tienes una feroz contradicción. Sé que te debates entre amarme y odiarme. Pero también sé que va a ganar el lado correcto. Vas a derrotar al odio porque tu bondad es más fuerte. La bondad que hay en ti ganará la guerra que tienes contra ti mismo. La bondad ganará contra tu odio —arguye mientras sus brillantes ojos traslucen fe en ti.

—Eres una tonta muy ingenua —la castigas afilando tu lengua—. La vida no es de color rosa. En la vida no siempre gana el bien. El mal muchas veces triunfa. El odio también gana mucha batallas. No seas ilusa y déjame en paz de una vez por todas. Evítate un daño que terminarás lamentando.

—No importa lo que digas, no importa todo el veneno que arrojes por tu lengua, incluso no importa que te vayas lejos... yo te seguiré amando y sé que tú también me seguirás amando. Esa es la única verdad que existe. La potente verdad que tanto te cuesta aceptar, pero sabes que lo sientes, sabes que tú eres mío como yo soy tuya —te dice indómita, salvaje, desafiante. _Saiyajin._

Te deja en silencio como muchas otras veces lo ha hecho. No dejas de impresionarte con su carácter. No entiendes como es posible que una hembra humana pueda ser tan fuerte para confrontarte de esa manera. Convierte tus ofensas en caricias, rebate tus argumentos con fiereza y contiene las lágrimas en sus ojos con un orgullo que puede competir contra el tuyo. Esa mujer no es una saiyajin, pero definitivamente tiene el temperamento de una.

—Me iré —gruñes sin más, pues ella te ha cortado casi todas las palabras de raíz.

—Vete entonces —acepta ella finalmente tu decisión—, pero al menos estoy conforme que hice todo lo que pude para mantenerte a mi lado —sus ojos se vuelven más brillantes por las titilantes lágrimas que su orgullo reprime. Sin embargo, un par de lágrimas consiguen la libertad y viajan por el sendero dictado por sus mejillas —. Luché con todas mis fuerzas por ti, pero estás enceguecido —el quiebre en su voz te duele. Simplemente no puedes evitarlo porque la conexión que has formado con ella late tanto como un corazón a tajo abierto. Sabes y presientes que se está despidiendo y te duele de una forma infernal —. Te deseo lo mejor, Vegeta. En serio, gracias por todo lo que me hiciste sentir. Te amo y no sabes cuanto sufrimiento me provoca saber que esta será la última vez que podré decírtelo. ¡N-no sabes cuanto me duele! —itera con su voz desgarrándose como si sus cuerdas vocales se diluyeran en cruento ácido.

Te mira con una tonalidad distinta; una que no le habías visto antes. Te mira así porque comienza a aceptar que nunca más te verá. Por eso quiere grabarte en su memoria para siempre. Sabes que es así porque tú estás haciendo exactamente lo mismo con ella. Esta será la última imagen que guardarás en tu mente: verla derrotada y sufriendo una infinidad por el dolor que tú le has causado intencionalmente. Es lo que deseabas, pero verla así de mal te está generando un malestar que no comprendes. Te quema como si el sol estuviera ardiendo a un metro de ti. ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué te hace sentir esta oleada de incontenibles emociones? ¡¿Por qué quieres consolarla?! ¡¿Por qué rayos?!

Quieres ceder a tu deseo de brindarle solaz, pero no puedes. Tú no eres así. No debes ser así. Nunca.

—Eres una bruja maldita —le lanzas tu odio una vez más.

—Aunque seas un canalla sin remedio, igual te amo —anula tu odio con amor. Porque sólo así se anula al odio de cuajo: con amor. Esperabas que te respondiera con más odio, pero te lanza todo lo contrario. A pesar de tus ponzoñosas palabras llenas de maldad, Bulma confía en ti. Confía en que tienes más luz que oscuridad. Y lo hace porque, pese a todo, te ama con todo su corazón.

No sabes qué expresión refleja tu cara en este momento, pero tampoco quieres verla. Sabes que el sabor de la derrota se está deslizando por tus facciones. Cierras tus puños inexorablemente como una forma de liberar el peso enorme de tu frustración. Los cierras tanto que los huesos de los nudillos parecen querer perforar tu piel. Te dan ganas de suspirar, pero logras reprimir aquella asquerosa muestra de debilidad. De todas formas, debes aceptarlo: es muy fuerte lo que sientes por esa mujer.

Para tu gran desgracia, así es.

Avanzas hacia la puerta. Te irás; tienes que hacerlo. Tomas el picaporte y lo abres, dispuesto a irte para siempre. Un suspiro que no logras controlar surge para remecer el aire. Esta vez ella no intenta detenerte, pues ha jugado todas sus cartas y ahora es tu turno de jugar las tuyas. Permaneces quieto en el umbral, entre la luz y la oscuridad. Como si la luna quisiera enfatizar tu disyuntiva, ilumina una mitad de tu rostro y el otro lo deja en las sombras.

¿Realmente tienes más bondad que maldad? ¿Realmente tu amor por ella es más fuerte que tu odio?

No te interesa la respuesta. ¡No quieres saberla! Tienes que irte de una vez, dejarla atrás. Eso es lo que te dices, eso es lo que te recalcas, empero, no logras dar un solo paso hacia fuera.

Sin poder evitarlo, la miras de soslayo. Está muy triste; todo su semblante lo expresa con total claridad. Un búho sin ojos, un tigre sin dientes o un halcón sin alas, tendrían mucha más alma de la que Bulma tiene ahora.

Y entonces vuelves a recordar todo lo que ella ha hecho por ti: recibirte en su casa, acompañarte en tu soledad, soportar tu mal humor del demonio, aguantar lo insoportable de tu orgullo, lidiar valientemente cada día contra una bestia tan oscura como tú. Por ti ha hecho todo eso y mucho más, cuando cualquier otra te habría mandado al diablo hace mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, ella tiene esperanza en ti. Incluso ahora, cuando estás a punto de irte para siempre, sigue estando allí sin retirarse a su habitación. Incluso ahora, confía en que te darás la vuelta y le darás un abrazo demostrándole a través de ese acto todo lo que sientes por ella.

¿Te atreverás a hacer lo que realmente quiere tu corazón? ¿O te empeñarás en que tu destino es hacer daño? ¿Insistirás en creer que sólo has nacido para odiar?

Tienes tantas ganas de marcharte y así derrotar todos sus argumentos. Es el demonio en tu interior el que te susurra que te vayas. Ese demonio ya no es tan fuerte como el de los tiempos de Freezer, pero sigue dando coletazos destinados a intoxicar tu alma. Quieres irte para derrotarla a ella, porque sabes bien que esto no es solamente un asunto de amor u odio, también es un asunto de orgullo. Bulma está confrontándote y no quieres perder la guerra. Es cierto que quieres protegerla de ti mismo, sí, pero también sabes que no deseas admitir lo siguiente: ella también tiene la maldita razón; también tiene a la verdad de su parte cuando señala que tienes miedo. Sí, tienes miedo que el vínculo con ella se vuelva tan grande que nunca podrás deshacerlo. Que la seguirás necesitando, que la seguirás extrañando, que siempre estarás pendiente de ella y su bienestar, que su dolor también se volverá tu dolor. Que cada vez que la veas sufrir, también sufrirás tú.

¿Valdrá la pena todo eso?

No lo sabes con certeza, pero sí presientes que estás a un tris de cometer el error más grande de toda tu vida. Dejarla ir será un pecado imperdonable. Lo sabes bien: esa mujer es única. Nunca encontrarás otra igual. Jamás volverás a sentir todas las emociones que ella te provoca. Nunca más alguien podrá insertarse en tu corazón de la forma en que ella lo ha hecho. Aunque te alejes por décadas o inclusive toda tu vida, nunca podrás extirparla de tu alma. Incluso podrías vivir durante incontables milenios y nunca volverías a encontrar una mujer tan excepcional. Ella es la esperanza que tanto necesita tu alma ennegrecida.

¡Acéptalo de una vez, maldición! Bulma es tuya y tú eres de ella. No intentes rechazar esa verdad. ¡Libera tu corazón de la prisión de odio que llevas encima! Puedes dejar tu maldad atrás y cuidarla manteniéndote a su lado como un hombre de bien. Tu amor por ella tiene que motivarte a ser mejor persona. No puedes abandonarla sin luchar. La tristeza que brota en tu propio corazón te lo está gritando también.

Mientras resuelves el dilema que hay en tu corazón, tu garganta se estrecha y tragas saliva para aliviarla. Intercalándose, escalofríos y tercianas pisotean cada una de tus vértebras. No puedes dejarla hundirse en ese mar de dolor que intencionalmente le has provocado. No puedes.

Súbitamente, el solo hecho de pensar que ya no la verás más te produce una sensación de vacío terrible. Algo que te incinera el alma como lava de un volcán infernal. Nunca más verás su sonrisa, nunca más escucharás esa voz firme que siempre desprende emociones, nunca más el azul de sus ojos se posará en ti fulgurando sublime amor.

Nunca más.

La estás perdiendo para siempre porque así lo quieres. Y quizás por ello, de golpe y porrazo, te das cuenta que ya no tienes esas ganas de matarla o hacerle daño que a menudo recurrían a tu mente. Ya no. Lo que ahora sientes ardiendo como llamas siderales son las ganas de estar con ella. Lo que más deseas es protegerla por y para siempre. A tu modo hosco y bruto, lo que más deseas es hacerla feliz cada día de su existencia.

«¿Acaso esto es el maldito amor?», te preguntas con miedo.

Atreviéndote a derrotar tus temores, la respuesta llega tan clara y diáfana como la luz de un mediodía despejado. Entonces, sin más funestas dudas, te lo dices completamente seguro: «Sí, esto es el maldito amor»

No sin maldecirte varias veces antes, retrocedes un par de pasos en reversa y cierras de un portazo iracundo. No te gusta aceptarlo, pero esa mujer te ha derrotado. No puedes negarlo ya: amas a Bulma Brief.

¡La amas, maldita sea!

No pierdes más tiempo: impulsadas por tu alma, tus piernas se mueven hacia ella. Caminas porque por fin te das cuenta que no puedes ni quieres vivir sin ella. Caminas porque sabes que esto es lo correcto y lo que necesitas hacer. Esto es lo que sientes, esta es tu realidad. Y ahora lo sabes mejor que nunca: jamás te arrepentirás de estar con Bulma.

Algo fulminante te golpea cuando aceptas la verdad; es un sentir que conmueve cada fibra de tu alma. Te estremeces de una manera completamente desconocida; nunca antes habías sentido esto. Sin dudarlo, te encargas de entregarle tu mirada rellena en refulgente e impresionante sentir. Tus ojos son el medio que lo expresa, pero tu corazón es el motor. Sin dudarlo le extiendes tu diestra, ofreciéndole tu calor.

Ella, con su siniestra, limpia su vista empañada por las lágrimas que su orgullo no derrama. Luego te observa incrédula por varios segundos. Te mira como si no creyera que verdaderamente estás allí. Pero, de súbito, no duda en aferrar tu mano como si su vida dependiera de hacerlo. Como si estuviera colgando de un escarpado precipicio y tú fueras su salvador.

Mirándote directamente a los ojos, entre la indómita y atosigadora invasión de emociones, abre su boca para decirte algo importante y relleno de amor. Eso es lo que pensabas, pero te sorprende cuando te lanza lo siguiente: —Maldito simio.

Disfrutas su ofensa como si fuese la más dulce de las mieles. Aceptas definitivamente que todo en ella te es valioso; incluso sus palabras malsonantes. Entonces lo sabes mejor que nunca: son el uno para el otro. Y siempre lo serán.

Aferrada a tu pecho, la sientes como una niña pequeña. Su contextura de mujer humana es tan frágil como una flor azotada por el viento. Y, aún así, ella siempre te ha demostrado poseer una tremenda fortaleza. Una que te conmueve de una manera misteriosa e incomprensible. Y, como un relámpago fustigando tu alma, algo que parecía imposible sucede: sientes que la amas todavía más.

Mientras aceptas la verdad quieres decírselo en palabras, pero tu orgullo de saiyajin te detiene. Y tu orgullo de príncipe se adosa hábilmente al primero. No obstante, aunque no se lo expreses verbalmente, sí que se lo demostrarás siempre con acciones. Porque esa es tu manera de hablar. Esa es tu forma de expresar lo que sientes.

Abrazándola más que antes, te das cuenta que esa impetuosa mujer te ha derrotado una vez más. Lo hizo antes cuando tocó tu frío corazón y lo ha hecho ahora, obligándote a aceptar lo que realmente sientes. Sin condiciones, tú te rindes al verdadero sentir. Ya no puedes resistir esa fuerza intempestiva que incendia tu interior. Bulma te ha vencido definitivamente, pero ya no te importa ni lo lamentas, porque esta es la derrota más dulce que se pueda obtener. La única derrota que posee el sabor de una victoria. La derrota es tuya, pero la gloriosa victoria del amor les pertenece a ambos.

Por un momento, sientes que te emocionas más de la cuenta. Ella te lo dijo: eres un saiyajin, pero, antes que eso, eres alguien que también puede sentir. Alguien que ahora también tiene un alma porque ella te la ha dado. Por lo mismo, el demonio que llevas por dentro está falleciendo en este mismo instante y ella es la asesina que lo consiguió.

Bulma te ha salvado.

Te mira vibrante, efervescente, enamorada. La emoción la desborda por cada centímetro que la conforma y se manifiesta en forma de temblores que tú puedes sentir claramente. Te abraza más fuerte, dice tu nombre y luego te lanza el sentimiento más hermoso a través de preciosas palabras. Te mira y sonríe mientras la inunda un océano de felicidad. Es un huracán inagotable de sentires. Te repite como una desquiciada que te ama. Una vez, tres, siete, ¡pierdes la cuenta de cuantas veces te lo dice!

Te ama tanto; tanto que, al igual que a ti, su sentir le supera completamente. Pletóricos se sienten ambos.

Tus emociones están tan desbocadas que te sientes más vulnerable que nunca, pero estando con ella no te importa sentirte así. Incluso te agrada mucho desprenderte del orgullo que te ha consumido durante tantos años. Y lo haces porque ella es la única persona que te da la confianza para hacerlo. Sólo ella. Nadie más que ella.

Aunque a ti mismo te parezca una vomitiva cursilería, el solo hecho de abrazarla y cobijarla en tu pecho te hace sentir algo increíble que resuena en tu pecho. A producto de ello, un poderoso pensamiento se cuela en tu mente: te quedarás a su lado porque nada más que eso te importa. Y entonces descubres que, después de todo, Bulma tenía razón...

_Es mucho más que sexo._

La amas porque es la mujer más inteligente que existe.

La amas porque es una mujer fuerte como ninguna.

La amas porque te dio un corazón.

La amas, simple y llanamente, por ser Bulma Brief. La mujer de tu vida.

* * *

_Fin de la Transmisión_


End file.
